


A Devil Takes Care of a Spider

by FortisPuella



Series: The Devil and the Spider [3]
Category: Marvel, Spiderman - Fandom, comics - Fandom, daredevil - Fandom
Genre: Daredevil is becoming a parent, Friendship, Human Disaster Matt Murdock, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Spiderman and Daredevil, Spiderman is just excited to have a friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-02-28 04:58:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13264194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FortisPuella/pseuds/FortisPuella
Summary: Daredevil is falling into his role as mentor but he's not adjusting as well as he'd like. When his young portage is injured things get even more out of hand.A series of events as Matt Murdock learns to be a mentor to Spiderman. But more importantly, learns how to be his friend.





	1. Daredevil

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of my series of Spiderman and Daredevil friendship. But, I've tried to make it so you don't have to read the other ones to understand what's going on.

It had been exactly eighty-six days since Daredevil had met Spiderman. It had been forty-four days since Spiderman had agreed to be mentored by Daredevil. It had been zero days without worry for Matt Murdock. 

Spiderman had been texting Daredevil pretty regularly since they had exchanged numbers. It had started out simple. Hey, there’s a robber heading down 47th street. I lost track of him, see him anywhere? Soon the texts expanded to calculus homework. And then Spiderman started asking about Daredevil’s day was going. Matt had responded quickly to all them; although he had needed Foggy’s help with the calculus. 

The two had starting meeting for training once a week. The kid was in dire need of even basic self-defense lessons. Spiderman might have been able to throw a car but he definitely didn’t know how to throw a punch. Spidey had picked up the lessons quickly and soon was able to throw a decent right hook and block most of Daredevils attacks. Something like pride was growing in Daredevil. At one point Matt had considered getting Spiderman ice cream after one particularly successful training session. But he quickly shoved that idea down. 

The two had spent several evenings on top of buildings, talking. They were pleasant conversations. They hadn’t gone too in depth; their fear of disclosing their secret identities weighing over them. But they had been nice. Daredevil had learned the person under the mask enjoyed science and Star Wars. Daredevil had let on less. But Spiderman had started calling him Devil after that. 

Soon, Matt had grown used to his knew way of living. His mornings now involved a text from Spidey; usually a comment on how terrible coffee was. Then, Spiderman would text some silly question around noon that would have Matt and Foggy in stitches and spending hours thinking up clever answers. He’d get a text late at night about the crime going on and another one once Spidey was turning in for the night. Saturday they’d train. Usually for a couple hours. 

Somehow Spiderman had managed, within a short span of time, to integrate himself into Matt’s life. Daredevil hated to admit it, but he had grown attached to Spidey. 

And so, the worry started. Matt fretted about Spiderman and about what he knew could happen fighting crime. Matt had been shot, and stabbed, and strangled. He’d been beat up, blown up, kidnapped, thrown off a building, and broken almost every bone in his body. The idea of any of those things happening to Spiderman kept Matt up late into the night. 

Foggy said it was karma. Now Matt knew how Foggy felt when he’d worried over him. 

Matt’s anxiety just grew. 

Training session’s increased to two nights a week. Daredevil briefly considered asking to go with Spiderman on his patrols. He started texting Spiderman regularly instead of the other way around. Most nights he couldn’t go to sleep without knowing that Spiderman had returned home safely. Foggy called it helicopter parenting. Matt called it a healthy concern for the young hero. 

Three months passed. 

And then one night, Spiderman didn’t text back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daredevil finds Spiderman but not the way he wanted to

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for everyone who stuck around for this chapter. School started back up and I was swamped. But now I'm back in the swing of things and will hopefully be posting more regularly.

Spiderman always texted before he was heading home for the night. Daredevil had said it was a way to let Matt know his backup was leaving. In actuality, it was a way for Daredevil to keep tabs on Spiderman. Without knowing that the young superhero had made it through patrolling safely, Matt would worry himself into sleepless nights. 

Normally Spiderman texted around 1:30 to say he was heading out. Spiderman never worked too late into the night, especially with Daredevil now harping on him to get enough sleep for school. 

By 1:45 with no text Daredevil thought nothing of it. At 2:30 Daredevil began to worry. Once it became 3:00 Daredevil was in a full-blown panic. Hurriedly, Matt flipped through their messages. The last thing Spiderman had texted was about an amazing sandwich he’d gotten from a bodega not far from where Daredevil was. The store was ten minutes run away. Matt made it there in four minutes. 

The bodega owner was understandably startled by the heavily panting leather clad hero. But, quickly, the out of breath Matt was able to relay the situation. Apparently, Spiderman had saved the shopkeeper from some thugs trying to rob his store. The owner had then given Spiderman a large meatball sandwich and sent him on his way. Spiderman had left the store at 1:22 heading south. 

Daredevil rushed out of the store. Matt stood still, reaching out with his senses, trying to pick up anything. He caught a whiff of something coming from an alleyway. Stale pizza, spandex. web shooter serum. Spiderman. Daredevil took off at a sprint, following the scent. He twisted and turned through the maze that was New York’s alleys. Suddenly, Matt caught the smell of something else; blood. Daredevil wasn’t sure if it was Spiderman or someone else’s. All he knew that his legs were moving twice as fast.

A light drizzle had started, and it was washing away any trace of the hero. Finally, Daredevil stopped. Spiderman’s scent had faded. Matt turned in a circle, trying to sense Spiderman’s presence; but there was no Spiderman. Matt wasn’t sure if the rain had destroyed the path or if Spiderman was close by, just out of reach. Matt made a frustrated grow. He started walking, hoping to pick up the trail again. But he stopped. He’d heard the tiniest sound; a quiet groan coming from a dumpster farther down the alley. Matt sprinted over before he realized what he was doing and peered in. Laying in a crooked angle was Spiderman, half conscious and covered in blood. 

Daredevil leapt into the dumpster, landing carefully next to the fallen hero. Carefully, he untangled Spiderman’s limbs from one another and assessed the damage. Bullet wounds, two to the arm and one to the leg. Luckily neither had hit anything too important. Bruises were everywhere and a several ribs were cracked. Spiderman was drenched in blood. Daredevil didn’t want to calculate how long Spiderman had been laying in a pool of his own blood. All he knew was that it was too long. Gingerly, Daredevil laid a hand on Spiderman’s cheek and tapped lightly.

“Spiderman, hey. I need you to wake up now buddy.” With another groan, Spiderman seemed to fade back into consciousness. 

“Devil?” Spiderman grunted. His words weren’t slurred so probably no concussion. He must have passed out from the blood loss, Daredevil thought as he said, 

“Yeah it’s me kid.” Spiderman tried to push himself up, but he collapsed back down. 

“What are you doing here?” Spiderman asked. Daredevil frowned. 

“I was worried about you, so I came looking.”

“What? Why?” Daredevil frowned harder. 

“You didn’t text me.”

Spiderman gave a crooked smile. 

“Sorry I think my phone died.” Daredevil gave a hoarse laugh, but it quickly stopped. Spiderman’s eyelids were drooping. 

“Hey kid, I need you to stay awake.” Spiderman gave a lopsided nod. He seemed to just be hanging onto the edges of consciousness. 

“Spidey, hey Spidey.” Spiderman managed to look at Matt through bleary eyes. 

“I’m going to take you somewhere safe now okay?” Spiderman gave a slow nod. 

“Okay… Devil. Where we going?” Daredevil didn’t answer. He just heaved Spiderman onto his back and clambered out of the Dumpster. It was more awkward that Matt would have liked and when he finally got out Spiderman had fallen silent. His was face pressed into the curve of Matt’s neck. He could feel Spiderman’s breath on his neck, but it was too weak. 

There was a beat and then Matt sprang into action. He was dialing Claire as he raced away from the alley. Claire picked up on the second ring. 

“Hi Matt. How many times have you been shot tonight?” she asked, the exasperation dripping from her words. 

“Not me. The kid. And three times.” Claire was silent for a minute. Matt had briefly mentioned to Claire Spiderman one early morning as she sewed his arm closed. She understood the situation. 

“How bad is he?” she asked, fear in the back of her throat. 

“Bad. But I think he heals differently than us. Remember that guy you were telling me about? The big guy who got shot in the head? You said he had some advanced healing. I think Spiderman’s got that too. I’m taking him to my place. Meet me there.” Without waiting for a reply Daredevil hung up and took off faster with Spiderman draped over his back.

…

As soon as Daredevil was out of sight three figures emerged from the shadows. They all stood tall with thick muscles bursting from their suits. Once their clothes were impeccable; dark black jackets with crisp white undershirts. Now they were ruined; drench in Spiderman’s red blood. They’d been looking for the injured Spiderman but had hid when Daredevil approached. Two of the men were nursing broken bones and none of them felt like fighting with the Devil of Hell’s Kitchen tonight. The biggest and meanest of the trio took a step forward and smiled. 

“Well boys.” He said turned to his compatriots. 

“Looks like our lucks changed. Daredevil’s friends with the Spider.”

He smiled and cracked his knuckles. Break the Spider and Daredevil might just come running. This was going to be too easy and too much fun.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daredevil makes it home with Spiderman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe how long it took me to write this chapter. Thank you everyone who stuck around for it! The next chapter will be out much sooner!

The night was cold as Daredevil raced across the rooftops. He could feel the uneven breath of Spiderman on his neck, urging him faster. Matt’s apartment wasn’t too far away. He was worried he’d beat Claire there and be stuck with an unconscious, bleeding out, teen in his living room. This was not the case. As Daredevil burst into his apartment, he heard Claire give out a surprised gasp. 

“Matt!”

“Sorry I started you…” Claire hurried over and helped Spiderman off Daredevil’s back. The two gingerly placed Spiderman on the couch. Immediately Claire began working. It took some doing but eventually they found the seam to Spiderman’s costume and peeled the suit away. Daredevil was glad in this moment for his blindness. He was sure in this situation, Spiderman would be more than embarrassed to find himself stripped to whatever civilian clothes he was wearing underneath. 

Claire went for Spidey’s mask. Without realizing it, Matt grabbed Claire’s hand. 

“Do you really have to take his mask off?” Claire turned to him. He could feel the radiating anger on her face. 

“I know it’s your guys thing to wear masks but if you have a better way to see if he’s got a concussion you let me know.”

Matt stayed silent as Claire returned to her work. 

The healing factor was more of a nuisance than a help. Claire had to keep reopening Spiderman’s wounds to try and fish the bullets lodged in his body out. Claire ordered Matt to set Spiderman’s broken bones, worried they might heal themselves wrong. 

Finally, Claire began sewing up Spidey’s cuts. 

“Matt, go get some fresh water.” Claire ordered. Matt obliged, hurrying over into the kitchen. As he turned the sink on, there was a strangled scream from the living room.

“MATT!” shouted Claire. Matt dashed over faster than he thought possible. Spiderman was thrashing around on the couch, his arms and legs flying around wildly. The needle Claire was using to sew him up flopped against his bare chest as he fought. Spiderman’s foot collided with Claire and sent her careening to the ground. Matt managed to grab her before she hit the hard floor. 

“You okay?” Matt asked.

“Yeah. Kids got a good kick.” Matt laughed. 

“I should apologize; I’m the one who taught him that.” Claire scoffed. Matt turned to the still struggling Spiderman and laid a hand on his shoulder. Spiderman flinched away and Matt hurriedly let go. 

“Spiderman?” he tried. “Can you hear me?” Spidey’s flailing seemed to subside a bit. Slowly, his eyes opened. They were glazed over with confusion, but they fixed on Matt. 

“Devil?” Spidey croaked out. 

“Yeah it’s me buddy. You’re safe.”

“Don’t feel safe.” Muttered Spiderman but his face seemed to relax. “My spidey-sense is going haywire. Is there a needle in my chest?” Matt sighed, of course. Spiderman had briefly mentioned his ability to sense danger. Waking up with someone stitching you up definitely would register as that. 

“Yeah there is, my friend Claire here is helping you get patched up.” Spidey nodded.

“Mmm sorry… I kicked… someone..” Spidey’s eyes were growing heavy again and his words slurred together.

“It’s okay. I understand kid.” Claire mused as she came closer. Spiderman nodded. 

“Spidey. Just relax. Well take care of the rest. Okay.” Daredevil put what he hoped was a comforting hand on Spiderman’s shoulder. Spidey didn’t flinch this time; instead he smiled and closed his eyes.

“M’kay… thanks.. devil…you’re… a real.. pal” Spidey snuggled into the pillows of the couch. He was asleep in seconds. Matt gave a sigh. Claire pushed past and quickly finished the last of her stitches. 

“Okay I think I’m done. He should be fine. It looks like most of his cuts and bruises are already healing alright. I bet you’d kill for that power.” Claire smiled at him. Matt only grunted in response, still staring at Spiderman’s sleeping form. He could feel Claire staring at him.

“He’s so young Matt.” 

“I know.”

“He’s just a kid.”

“I know.”

“They why don’t you stop him?” Matt hung his head.

“He won’t stop Claire; in the same way I can’t stop. All I, or anyone can do is look after him, to help him as much as possible. I’m training him, so that this won’t happen. And it might not look like it, with him in this state, but he’s actually pretty good at this.” Claire scoffed. Matt gave an exasperated sigh. 

“I’m not his Dad. I can’t just ground him if he goes out.”

“I don’t want to sew up kids fighting crime Matt.”

“I know. But who else will?” Claire grumbled about idiots and began packing her bags.

“Make sure he doesn’t develop a fever and gets enough liquids when he wakes up. If anything changes call me.” Matt nodded. Claire opened the front door. As she was leaving she turned back and said, 

“And just… let me know when he’s okay.” Matt smiled.

“Of course. Thank you, Claire; get homes safe.”

Claire left, leaving Matt alone with the sleeping teen. Matt went to his bedroom and gathered his softest blankets and squishiest pillows. He made his best makeshift bed he could on the couch. He was too nervous to move Spidey, although he’d have gladly given up his bed. With a sigh, Matt sat down in the chair across the couch. He knew he wasn’t going to get much sleep tonight. But as his head hit the back of the chair a wave of exhaustion rolled over him and he was out like a light. This kid was really going to be the death of him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spiderman wakes up.

The first thing Spiderman saw was red. Red neon everywhere. Peter bolted up, fear bubbling up. But his spidey-sense was quiet. Peter looked around. He was in a slick industrial apartment and was laying on a comfortable couch covered in overly soft blankets. The red was coming from a large neon sign outside, still bright in the early morning light. Peter put a hand up to his aching head. He didn’t feel a mask. Panic rushed in again. He didn’t have his mask. Whoever’s apartment he was in had seen his face and he was definitely Spiderman the last time he was conscious. Feverishly, Peter looked around. To his right was a kitchen. Situated in the corner, cooking, was a young man. Peter sunk deeper into the couch, hoping he hadn’t seen him wake up. The man was in a crisp suit and wearing sunglasses; a thug maybe? No, he wasn’t beefy enough. Peter quickly glanced down and assisted his injuries. He was sore, and several cuts and bullet holes hadn’t healed yet. But someone had patched him up and he was in good enough shape to move. Even if he was in his underclothes, he could still make it to the window and escape. Quietly, he began edging towards the window. 

“Pancakes or waffles.” Peter froze. 

“I made an educated guess and went with pancakes. I hope I’m right.” Peter recognized that voice. He’d heard it a million times. He started intensely at the man in front of him. He didn’t recognize the handsome face or the dark messy hair. But that smile, Peter would recognize that anywhere.

“Daredevil?” Peter murmured. 

“I’d hope you’d remember enough of last night to put that together.” Said Daredevil, as he carried over two plates stacked high with pancakes to the table. The memories of last night flooded back to Peter; the attack, hiding, someone finding him, a couch, a woman, Daredevil.

“Was I in a dumpster?” Peter finally asked. Daredevil chuckled. 

“When I found you, yes.” 

“You saved me.” Peter smiled. Daredevil cocked his head. 

“It’s not the first time.”

“Yeah but now I’m in your apartment. Was there somebody else here last night?”

“Claire. A good friend. She can be trusted. She’s the one that helped fix you up.”

“Yeah… I see you took my mask off. And most of my cloths.” Peter said, warily. 

“Sorry about that. Not my idea but Claire’s the nurse not me. I set some clothes out for you.” Peter nodded, reluctantly and reached from the sweatpants Daredevil had laid out for   
him. 

“So, you know my secret identity now.”

“No, not really.”

“But you’ve seen my face.” Daredevil sighed and took off his glasses. He waved a hand over his blank eyes. 

“You’re blind.” Peter gasped. 

“Yeah kid, I’m blind. Now get over here and eat your pancakes before they get cold. We’ve got a lot to talk about.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe this chapter took so long to write. The next couple are almost done and should be posted soon.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spiderman eats breakfast

Slowly, Peter walked to the table and sat down. Daredevil poured a glass of orange juice and set it down in front of Peter. Peter for his part, couldn’t help staring at the man. The way that he moved, there was no way that he was blind. But here he was, the man that could do backflips over the side of buildings, with a cane leaning up against the table. 

“How are you feeling?” Asked the man has he finished setting the table. 

“Yeah, um… I feel fine. Totally not at all like I spent the better part of last night in a dumpster with bullet holes in me.” 

“You’re healing factor is quite amazing.” Peter shrugged. 

“It comes in handy that’s for sure.” 

The man sat down across from Peter. 

“So.” Said the man across the table. 

“So.” Repeated Peter.

“I’m going to tell you who I am now. I’m telling you this because I trust you, Spiderman…. And, because I didn’t have anywhere else to take you last night except my home.” The last part was muttered quickly, making Peter laugh quietly. Daredevil took a deep breath.

“My name is Matt Murdock and I’m a lawyer. I own my own proactive with my friend Foggy. We work here, in Hell’s Kitchen. And I am also Daredevil. The only two people in the city who know this are Foggy and now you.” 

Peter slowly chewed his pancakes. There was an award pause as Peter took another bite. 

“You’re more quiet than usual. Don’t you have any questions?” Peter thought for a moment. 

“What kind of name is Foggy?” Peter asked. Matt chuckled.

“Any serious questions?”

“How can you fight crime if you can’t see?”

“An accident took my sight but left me with… certain abilities. I can still see, in a manner of speaking. I just no longer do so with my eyes. The rest is years of training.”

Peter nodded and looked around the apartment. 

“You must make a ton of money Devil. This place is wild.” Daredevil smiled. 

“It’s probably best if you call me Matt when I’m out of the suit. And not really; there’s usually big discounts for places right across the street from giant neon signs. And I’m a pretty good negotiator.”

“Yeah I bet you are De-… Matt.” There was another pause as Peter gulped down orange juice.

“Spiderman, I know I’ve just told you my name. But, you don’t have to tell me who you are. If you want to keep that private, I understand.” Peter looked Matt Murdock over, not Daredevil but Matt. He might look different, but this was still the same man he knew, the same man who had saved him, who had trained him. It wasn’t even a conscious decision to answer, Peter just did. 

“My name’s Peter Parker.” Peter had never seen Daredevil smile so wide. 

“It’s very nice to meet you Peter Parker.” 

“Same Matt. It’s really nice to meet you.” 

Peter’s phone buzzed, he’d gotten a text from Aunt May.

[Hope you had fun at Ned’s last night! Are you heading home soon?]

There were also eleven unread messages from Ned. 

[Hey Dude! You doing okay?]

[You haven’t checked in in a while. What’s up]

[If you broke your phone again I’m going to kill you]

[You’re Aunt texted me. She wants to know if you’re staying over here. What do I tell her?]

[If she asks you’re staying here tonight. You owe me big. Text me back okay]

[Seriously text me Peter]

[TEXT ME]

[TEXT ME]

[ARE YOU OKAY]

[Are you trying to give me a heart attacker?]

[PETER]

“Ahh crap.” Peter moaned. 

“Everting alright?” Matt asked. 

“Yeah. My Aunt wants me home and my friend, Ned, is worried that I didn’t text him back last night.”

“Hmm… I have no idea what that feels like.” Peter scoffed. Quickly, he texted Ned.

[Hey Ned, sorry. I’m fine. Crazy night but I’m okay. Thanks for covering for me.]

[uuuughajiakldliweafnlkalkflija!!!! You are the worst!!! You own me sooooooooooo big.]

Peter smiled and texted Aunt May.

[Hey May! Yeah I had fun. I’ll be home in 20.]

“Matt. I’m sorry to dine and dash but I’ve got to get home.”

“No no, of course. I’ve kept you long enough. But just wait one second.” Matt hurried over to a draw, pulled out a small object, and returned to Peter.

“I have something for you.” Matt handed over a small key. Peter looked at it confused. hurriedly, Matt continued. 

“If you ever need a safe place, know that you have one here.” Peter smiled.

“So, I can come over and raid your fridge whenever I want? I can eat all your ice cream?”

“I was more thinking of safe place from criminals. But come over whenever. I’m not here that often but my place is always open to you.” The last of Matt’s sentence was cut off as Peter barreled into him with a massive hug. 

“Thank you, Matt.,” Peter said as he hugged tighter. Daredevil stood awkwardly for a moment and then Matt Murdock hugged Peter back. They released quickly. Peter laughed awkwardly.

“Thanks again. I better be going.” 

“Yeah no no. Get home safe.” Peter smiled and made his way to the door. As he turned to leave, Peter said, 

“Oh by the way, my favorite ice cream is cookies and cream. So, stock up! See ya soon!” Matt laughed

“By Peter. I'll see you soon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes! Got the next chapter out fast!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spiderman doesn't have a good night

It took the men three days to find Spiderman. Three days of careful planning, of watching, of finding weakness, of finding the perfect moment to strike. But, the Spider was always with the Devil nowadays and to do this properly, the Devil couldn’t be around. Their moment came one foggy night. Spiderman had been sighted swinging near the edge of Hell’s Kitchen. Normally, this would mean that the Devil wouldn’t be far behind. But the skies were clear of pesky horned freaks. It wasn’t hard to snatch the boy without his protector. A well-placed scream in an alley was enough to send Spiderman careening towards danger.

…

It was late, and Peter was tired. The night had been mostly uneventful. A couple of purse snatchers here, a couple of jay walkers there; nothing The Amazing Spiderman couldn’t handle. He’d been supposed to meet up with Matt tonight. That was the only reason he was so far into the city. They were going to do some leg work on a new drug filling the streets. Matt had wanted an extra set of eyes on the case and Peter’s chemistry skills helped. But something had come up. Matt had just texted that a client he was representing had made a mistake. Peter was sure that he’d hear all about it tomorrow.

With a sigh Peter stood up and stretched. He wasn’t getting anywhere with this. He had a calc test in the morning, something he should at least be a little well rested for. After a quick text to Matt, Spiderman was heading home. He just turned to leave when he heard the high-pitched shriek of someone in danger. He had time for one more rescue tonight. Off Spiderman ran, deep into a dim alley.

Spiderman hurried towards a prone form laying by a dumpster. Peter couldn’t see any immediate injuries, but that didn’t mean much. Spiderman was arms reach away from the unconscious man when suddenly Peter stopped. His spider sense was going crazy. Perhaps if he hadn’t been so tired his spider sense would have gone off sooner. But his danger warning was too slow. Before Peter had time to register the man on the group lashed out, kicking Peter in the gut. Spiderman staggered back. The ‘unconscious’ man leered up at Peter and stood up, cracking his knuckles. Spiderman curled his hands into fists, ready for a fight. But there was no time; there was a sharp blow to the back of his head. Peter topped forward and large arms wrapped themselves around his torso from behind. Peter tried to twist out of the grip, but without warning his face was covered with a ragged cloth that smelled of nightmares. Peter tried to rip the fabric away, his fingers twisted into the fibers and he wrenched it away from his mouth. But the scent still stung his nose and eyes. Almost instantly Spiderman went limp in the man’s grip. With a smile, the man slung Spiderman over his shoulder. This was almost too easy. The men disappeared without a trace into the night.

Spiderman along with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a short chapter but I thought it had some dramatic effect


	7. Spiderman Wakes Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spiderman Wakes Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My goodness! I can't believe how long it's been since I've posted. School has really been kicking my butt. Thank you everyone whose stuck with the story so far! I promise I'll be posting more regularly soon!

The splitting headache that Peter woke up with was not unusual to him. Being drugged in the middle of the night as Spiderman, while not a constant problem, had happened enough times for peter to recognize the aftertaste of chloroform. Peter suppressed a moan of pain and blinked his eyes open. The warehouse he was in was like any other grimy, graffitied warehouse in New York, if not a bigger than most. Peter looked down, to see himself shackled to a large metal chair, bolted to the ground. With a grunt, Peter tried to yank his hand up, trying to break the restraint. A pit formed at the bottom of his stomach as the chair didn’t even budge. His super strength usual was enough for there to be a creak of movement in a chair like this. This was bad. Whoever had him, they knew what they were doing. 

Peter sat there, in the empty silence for what seemed like forever. Finally, and without warning, there was a creak of a door opening. Peter’s head flew in that direction. Immediately he regretted it as his head swam from the jarring movement. Still, he managed to see three shapes saunter into the room. Peter’s spider sense screamed for him to run. The fear prickling around the corners of Peter’s conscious began to grow. Peter recognized the man in the middle. His large build and bald head had instantly given away Wilson Fisk. Peter struggled harder as Fisk moved closer. 

“Spiderman.” Fisk’s voice had an edge to it that sent shivers down his spine. 

“It seems like my associates were correct. It was too easy to get my hands on you.” Peter looked at the two men flanking Fisk. Immediately, he recognized one from the alley. Fisk continued forward, towering over Peter. Carefully he pulled out a pair of dull and bloodied brass knuckles and slid them over his fingers.

“Undoubtedly, you know why you are here.” Peter began shaking with fear. 

“No.” Peter managed to squeak. Fisk raised an eyebrow. 

“With how much you’ve been associating with Daredevil, I’d thought this scenario would have been obvious.” Realization clicked into view for Peter. 

“I’ll never tell you where he is!” Fisk couldn’t contain a small laugh. The sound was unnatural, and Peter pressed further into the chair, trying to get away from the noise. Suddenly, Fisk lashed out. Pain flashed on the side of Peter’s face as Fisk’s fist connected with his cheek. Fisk straight up and readjusted his tie. Peter could taste blood in his mouth. The iron taste making him feel sick to his stomach. 

“My dear boy. Do you think I’d be foolish enough to even consider that you would betray Daredevil? No, I’ve seen enough of your heroics to know better.” Fisk gestured towards one of his men, who had a large case in his hands. He set it down and opened it. Peter instinctively flinched. But the man pulled out a large video camera and a tripod. Efficiently, the man set the device up. 

“What are you doing?” Peter’s voice was rising with panic. 

Fisk moved to position himself in front of the camera and smiled down at Spiderman. He motioned to his cameraman, who pushed a large red button on the top of the camera. 

“Daredevil. I believe I’ve found something precious that belongs to you.” Fisk rested his oversized hand on the top of Peter’s head. He gripped Peter’s hair under his mask and pulled up harshly. Peter let out a strangled groan. 

“I seemed this little Spider hasn’t yet learned the dangers of associating with Daredevil. I will have to teach him that lesson tonight.” 

A fist came crashing down across Peter’s face. Peter let out a strangled yell. Peter cringed back at the pain. Fighting through watery eyes, Peter set his intense gaze at Fisk, determined to show his lack of fear, no matter how much of it he was feeling.

“Brave boy. It’s truly a shame.” Fisk commented. The punches began to rain down on him. His face, ribs, gut, chest, were all subject to the pain of Fisk’s onslaught. Peter could barely fight through the agony. He couldn’t tell how much time was passing; his world was ingulfed by the hurt. He kept his jaw firmly locked, holding out as long as possible to make a sound. He didn’t want Daredevil to hear him; he knew how much it would hurt Matt. But, finally, Peter let out a scream of pain as one of his ribs cracked under the strain. With one final strike across his temple, Peter collapsed in on himself. Stars swum around him. Peter took short ragged breaths and moaned. It seems that Fisk was struggling for breath as well. The assault seemed to have taken the wind out of him. Fisk took out a small handkerchief from his pocket and dotted his sweaty brow. Peter could feel the bruises blossoming over his body. A nasty one below his eye was already throbbing. 

“You’re not going to get away with this. He’ll find me.” Fisk smiled, eerily wide. 

“My dear boy. That is the whole point, isn’t it?” Fisk disappeared for a moment, going to go talk to one of the men, leaving Peter alone with his thoughts for a moment. Peter pulled desperately at his bonds. They meant to use him a bait, for Daredevil. He knew it. He had to get away. He couldn’t let Matt get hurt because of him. But before he could dwell, Fisk returned, once again stepping in front of the camera. 

“As you can see, I haven’t removed his mask. I know how much you heroes favor your anonymity. My gift, no charge. But you know what I want, Daredevil. I want you.”

“No, no! Daredevil stay away! I’ll be fine.” Hysteria was taking Peter over. Sloppy tears were falling down his cheeks. Peter’s spider sense was so dulled by pain the backhand from Fist was a complete surprise. Stunned, Peter barely heard what Fisk said next. 

“Shut you’re mouth. Or I’ll shut it for you.” Fisk faced the camera again, straightening his suit. 

“I’m asking for a trade. You’re life for Spiderman’s.” The world seemed to fall out from under Peter. Matt couldn’t hand himself over to Fisk; not for him. They’d kill Matt, and probably torture him for good measure. Peter began fighting against his binds with new vigor. The metal rubbed painfully against his wrist, but Peter didn’t care. He had to get away, had to protect Matt. 

“Come to this address.” Fisk flashed a piece of paper at the camera. “By tomorrow night at, let’s say, midnight. If you don’t you’ll find another one of these videos. Maybe I’ll use a bat next time. And then, once I get bored of extracting every last moment of pain, you’ll find Spiderman with a bullet in his brain in the East River. Come alone.”

“Don’t do it Devil!” Peter screamed. “I’ll be fine I promise. If you hurt Daredevil I’ll-”. Peter stopped. Fisk was towering over him. The anger in his face turned his eyes almost red. 

“I told you to be quiet.” Fisk curled a hand around Peters throat. 

“W-Wait!” Peter cried, but it was too late. The beefy hand had wrapped itself around his thin neck and squeezed. His air was cut off. Peter could breath. He needed air. Fisk was close, too close. Peter could feel the man’s putrid hot breath on his face. He didn’t want the last thing he saw to be that man. The world was falling away, becoming just a black spot. Suddenly, the hand was taken way. Peter gasped in air, the sweet taste filling his lungs. He began coughing, overwhelmed with the oxygen. Pete’s face lulled against his chest, exhaustion overtaking him. Every second was a fight to stay conscious. Fisk leaned in close and said. 

“Next time you speak, I won’t let you off so easily.” Fisk grabbed Peter’s chin and forced it up towards the camera. 

“Say good by to Daredevil.” Fisk bobbed Peter’s head up mockingly and then let it fall back down. 

“Oh, you’re not looking so well, little spider. Let’s hope for your sake Daredevil comes soon. But who knows what could happen before then. For now, let’s make sure you don’t get any ideas about running away.” Fisk produced a long, sickly looking needle. 

“Please…don’t…” Peter murmured. But Fisk just rolled on the arms of Spiderman’s suit to reveal the crook of his arm. 

“Now don’t move, we don’t want the needle breaking off.” There was a prick of pain and pressure. Almost instantly Peter felt lightheaded. His head was filling with cotton. His limbed becoming heavy. Shakily, he managed to lift his head one more time. 

“I’m sorry.” He croaked. His eyes fluttered shut, too heavy to be kept open. 

He was slipping further and further away, into blackness until it engulfed him whole, and Spiderman knew no more.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Devil finds Spiderman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! I can't believe how long it took me to write this one! I had some real trouble with it and I'm still not 100% satisfied. But, such is life sometimes. School is officially over for me now, so my chapters will be out on a more consistent basis! Thank you everyone whose stuck through this far!

Daredevil was one of the hardest superheroes to find. He worked hard to keep it that way. He never stayed on one rooftop too long, never walked along the street. Not like Spiderman. Peter felt more comfortable in and among the people. He’d eagerly stop to give someone directions and bought food at bodegas. While Daredevil didn’t agree with this practice, he did understand why the young hero felt he needed to do this. Peter had built up a rapport with the city of New York and her people. But perhaps some of Spiderman was rubbing off on Daredevil. Because tonight, he was sitting uncharacteristically close to the ground. He was still hidden by the shadows, but he could hear voices wafting from the street below.

  
The stop hadn’t been important to the nights activities. Daredevil had just paused to rest his legs. Two minutes passed, as Daredevil collected his thoughts before he heard the voices. They were loud, but any higher up and he might have missed them. Two thugs, positioned closely together, were talking. Matt caught two words.

  
Kingpin.

Spiderman.

He’d have heard more but all sound seemed to drown out as panic flooded his mind. Matt shook his head clear. What did Kingpin want with Spiderman? Matt glanced down at his watch. 3:30 am. Peter was probably sound asleep by now. He had texted Matt he was heading home. No need to worry just yet. Still, just to be safe, Matt edge closer, listening in.

“Apparently the kid wouldn’t stop screaming. I think Fisk was having too much fun.”

“I don’t know, if I got my hands-on Spiderman, I think I’d be having some fun with him too.”

“I saw the tape dude. It was hard to watch. He wouldn’t give up anything on Daredevil.”

Matt froze. They’d gone after Spiderman to get at him?

“Nothing? Damn. I wish I could have seen the tape.”

“You’ll see it tomorrow. Fisk gave it to the news. They should be running it in the morning.”

Matt had never run so fast in his life. The local news station was only six blocks away.

 

***

 

The news station was closed, but the likelihood of that stopping Matt was none. At first Matt had planned on breaking in, but upon further inspection, that was unnecessary. Someone had beaten him to it. A window had already been shattered. Matt followed the intruders trail, who had not bothered to hide their tracks. They ended at a large office, whose door had been smashed in. Daredevil followed. The office was a standard scene, with awards covering the walls and a large desk with a computer in the corner. Papers covered the desk and placed on top was a small USB drive, covered in dried blood.

Quickly, Daredevil pocketed the device and pulled out his phone.

Foggy picked up on the first ring.

“Matt?” Foggy said, groggy.

“I need you to get to the office, now Foggy.”

“What’s going on?”

“Something’s happened to Peter.” Matt could hear Foggy jumping out of bed.

“Talk to me Buddy, what’s happening.”

“Fisk has him. I’ve got a… video… a ransom video. I don’t know. I need your help.”

“I’ll be at the office in ten, no five.”

“Thanks, Foggy.”

 

***

  
Foggy was sitting at his desk, still dressed in his PJs when Matt slid into the office through the window Foggy had opened.

 

“Took you long enough.” Foggy hissed as Matt made his way over, shoving the USB into Foggy’s hand.

 

Foggy took the drive and slide it into the computer. There was one file on the flash drive labeled SPIDERMAN_NEWS. Foggy hovered the cursor over the file.

 

“Is this going to be bad Matt?” Foggy asked.

 

“God, I hope not. But we’ve got to know what’s on this. For Peter’s sake.” Foggy nodded.

 

“Yeah, I know.” Foggy gulped down fear and pushed play. The scene before him was nauseating.

 

Peter was tied up, bruised and battered in some warehouse and standing close, too close, to him was Fisk.

 

“Is Peter there?” Matt asked hurriedly.

 

“Yeah. He doesn’t look good, Matt.”

 

“Daredevil. I believe I’ve found something precious that belongs to you.” Matt gripped the edge of the desk so hard the wood buckled. Even with the mask on, Foggy could see the fear in Spiderman. Then, Fisk reached down and grabbed Peter. Matt could hear Fisk’s fingers curl around Spiderman’s mask.

 

“NO!” Matt reflexively shouted.

 

“Shit!” muttered Foggy.

 

The pain had started. Fisk rained punches down on Peter. Finally, Foggy looked away. He couldn’t bear to watch. Fisk was saying something, but Foggy couldn’t hear it, Matt could do that part. Finally, there was a scream from Peter. Hurriedly, Foggy turned back to the screen. Peter’s breathing had changed, becoming more staggered. Foggy prayed Peter had drifted into unconsciousness, spared from more pain. But Spiderman was talking, and Fisk was responding. Foggy couldn’t comprehend what they were saying.

 

“Can you tell what they’re saying?” Matt nodded his head.

 

Finally, Fisk turned back to the camera. Matt only caught the last of what he said. But it was enough to send his head spinning.

 

“But you know what I want, Daredevil. I want you.” Of course, that was what Fisk wanted. What else could it be? At this declaration, Peter broke down, pleading with Matt to stay away. But, how could Matt? Peter was his responsibility.

 

Foggy looked towards Matt; he wanted to say something, but he couldn’t begin to think what. Instead, he turned back to the screen. There was a flash of a piece of paper. An address.

 

“He, he just showed an address.” Foggy was already plugging the address into Matt’s phone, pulling up directions. Suddenly he stopped, Spiderman was screaming at them again, trying to tell Matt to stay away. Kingpin rounded on the boy, wrapping his hands around Peter’s neck. Peter gasped for breath.

 

“PETER!” screamed Foggy, he gripped the edge of the computer as he waited with baited breath.

 

“What’s going on? It doesn’t sound like Peter’s breathing.” Matt shouted.

 

“He’s not.”

 

Finally, mercifully, Wilson let go of Peter, who began hacking. But he was breathing. He was alive.

 

“Say good bye to Daredevil.” Fisk said, bobbing Peter’s head up and down, mockingly. And then the video ended.

 

Matt didn’t move for some time. He could feel bile rising in his mouth. He couldn’t stop shaking. Fisk had Spiderman, all because of him. Matt tried to push the panic down; he had to be brave for Peter.

 

“I’ve got directions to the warehouse.” Foggy finally said, pushing the phone in the Matt’s hand.

 

“Let me grab my coat and-”

 

“You’re not coming Foggy.” Matt said firmly.

 

“The hell I’m not.”

 

“It’s too dangerous.”

 

“You didn’t see him Matt. You’re going to need help getting him out of there.”

 

“I’m not putting you in danger too.”

 

“We can argue about this later Matt. Now are you coming or not?” In that moment Matt didn’t know if he should punch Foggy or hug him. He chose instead to follow him out of the office.

 

***

 

The warehouse was easy enough to find. Foggy parked around the corner, after promising Matt seven times he wouldn’t leave the car. They had argued the entire way there; Foggy demanding on coming inside the building with Matt. Finally, Foggy had conceded that it would be too dangerous and that he’d wait as their getaway driver.

 

Normally Daredevil would do reconnaissance, scout out the location. But there wasn’t time for that. He just burst in through the front door.

 

The lighters were out and to the naked eye, the warehouse was empty. But Daredevil could sense a small body somewhere in the distance. There were other people too, hiding behind closed doors. Matt knew that he should care about those men, but he didn’t. He sprinted over to Peter, who was still tied to the chair. The boy was unconscious. His head lulled on his chest. Daredevil bent down and put a hand on Peter’s cheek; his face was burning. Daredevil sensed broken bones and torn flesh. But they were knitting themselves back together as Daredevil began attempting to free Spiderman. The cuffs around Spiderman’s wrists were made of something stronger than normal metal. Daredevil went to Spidey’s face, gently tapping Peter’s cheek.

 

“Pete? Peter? “Peter gave a soft moan and leaned closer towards Matt’s hand. Even through the mask, Matt could feel Peter’s skin burning with heat. It was then that Matt noticed that one of the sleeves of Spiderman’s costume was rolled up, revealing a small needle mark. Tears sprung to his eyes, his breathing hitched with fear.

 

“Oh no, Spidey, what did they do to you?” Matt pushed down the anger threatening to boil over. He chose instead to take that aggression out on the cuffs, resuming his efforts to break Spidey free.

 

“He’s not going anywhere.” The voice of Wilson Fisk came behind Matt. Slowly, Matt turned around, his hands bawling into fists.

 

“Fisk.” Matt said the word like it was a curse.

 

“Devil. Good to see you again. I knew you’d come. Although, admittedly not this fast. Mikey thought you wouldn’t, didn’t you Mikey.” Mikey, presumably, gave a short gruff grunt.

 

“But I said, ‘Mikey, there’s no scenario in which Devil doesn’t come for his pet Spider’. But of course, you’ll find he’s a bit broken.”. Matt could feel a low growl on his lips.

 

“What did you do to him?” Fisk raised an eyebrow.

 

“Just a sedative, to keep him nice and quiet while we do this transaction.” Devil stiffened.

 

“I believe,” Fisk continued, “That the trade was your life for his. And judging by his state, I’d say we should do this soon.” Matt took a deep breath. Part of him wanted to fight, to get them both out of there. But all guns in the room were trained on Peter. One false move and Spiderman would be the first to die. Matt couldn’t let even the possibility of that happen.

 

“Alright. Just let me…” He turned back to Spiderman. Bending down low, he lightly shook Peter.

 

“Spidey.” He whispered. Peter gave a small grown and opened his eyes ever so slightly.

 

“Devil?” Peter croaked. Matt made a sound half way between a sob and a laugh. Relief flooded through him.

 

“I need you to focus for a second, buddy.” Peter gave what Matt interpreted as a small nod.

 

“I’m going to get you out of here. When you’re cuffs come off, I want you to run as fast as you can. Foggy is waiting just around the corner. He’ll help you, okay? Nod if you understand.” Peter shook his head, yes. Matt gave a small sigh of relief. He turned back to Fisk.

 

“Alright, I’m ready.” Fisk approached him.

 

“But first, let him go.” Fisk smiled slightly and clicked his fingers together. Mikey stepped forward and pulled out a small key. He unlocked the cuffs. Pete sat, unchained. But he still didn’t move.

 

“Get up.” Hissed Daredevil, in a slight panic. Shakily, Spiderman raised his head and slowly got to his feet. Peter took one step and then crumpled to the floor.

 

“No!” Daredevil made to move to Peter. But, Fisk put a hand on his shoulder and ever gun in the room was cocked simultaneously, all trained on Peter.

 

“We made an agreement. I’ve let the Spider go. Besides, the kids still alive.” Mikey gave Spiderman a light kick. Peter groaned but made no other indication of life.

 

“The boy will most likely be fine. In any regards, he’ll have a better chance of survival if he’s not covered in bullet holes. Time to do this Devil.” Daredevil gave a small nod. He turned, holding out his hands and Fisk placed heavy metal cuffs around them.

 

“You know I’m going to kill you for this.” Devil said in a low whisper. Kingpin gave a short, hollow laugh.

 

“You’ll kill me for a lot of reasons, this one will just be added to the list.” Daredevil stared at Fist, even through his mask the intensity of his glare was felt throughout the room.

 

“No, Fisk. This is different. When this is all done, you’ll wish this night had never happened.” There was a moment of pause. The only sounds were Peter’s labored breathing and Fisk swallowing. Matt managed a half smile. He could sense the fear in Kingpin. Good, Fisk should feel fear. But in a moment it was gone, Kingpin composed himself.

 

“Time to go.” Said Fisk, as he pulled Devil away. Matt turned back as he was led out of the warehouse, listening to Peter’s beating heart for as long as he could.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Foggy finds Peter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed this fic! As usual I'm sorry it took some time to get out. This chapter was really hard for me to write for some reason. And don't worry. There will be more in this series of Spiderman and Daredevil coming out soon so stay tuned!

Foggy waited for what felt like hours. Even if his watch said only twenty minutes. He’d changed the radio thirty-seven times and adjusted his seat twelve times. A thick rain had started to fall. Foggy flicked the wind shield wipers off and on. Finally, Foggy gave up and angrily got out of the car; instantly he was drenched. He was going to smack Matt for making him worry so much.

 

Foggy had noted which warehouse Matt had pointed at when they drove by. It was a short but nonetheless stressful walk to the door. The rain had turned the ground to a thick mud and Foggy’s steps squelched with every step. At least the rain obscured the sound of Foggy approaching. The warehouse was unguarded, and the front swung slightly open. Slowly, Foggy poked his head inside. It was as dingy and grimy as he expected. It smelt of sweat and blood. Foggy was disappointed he recognized the scent so quickly.

 

It took a second for Foggy’s eyes to adjust to the darkness of the warehouse. Slowly, a small broken figure came into view, lying face down on the ground.

 

“Oh Fuck.” Foggy ran towards the still form.

 

“Don’t be Matt, don’t be Matt, or Peter, don’t be Peter, Don’t be Matt, Don’t… don’t... SHIT.” Foggy recognized the costume instantly. Spiderman’s outfit was iconic at this point. Hours of pouring over news clippings with Matt had ingrained the image of Spiderman into Foggy’s mind. But he looked so… small. Foggy knew Peter was just a kid but still… He was expecting some muscle-bound guy. Like when a thirty-year-old plays a teenager. But the shape before him, crumpled on the ground, was so tiny.

 

Carefully, Foggy bent down and turned Peter over. With fumbling fingers Foggy searched for a pulse. Nothing.

 

“Oh no, oh no. Spiderman? CPR! CPR!” With gusto, Foggy ripped off Spiderman’s mask. There was a tiny grunt as the mask came off. Foggy froze.

 

“The fabric! Ugh… couldn’t feel your heartbeat. Kid! Wake up.” Pete’s face was too pale and drenched in sweat. His brown curls were sticking to his face. Foggy dragged the kid into his lap.

 

“Oh man, oh no. I am not equipped for this. Calm down, Foggy. You got this. Just do… something…”

 

Peter gave a small moan.

 

“Oh hey! Yeah that’s it! Wake up Pete.” There was a small fluttering behind the kid’s eyes.

 

***

 

The world formed slowly around Peter. Light and colors were forming into shapes. His eyes felt heavy. But slowly he managed to open them. Peter could feel that his mask was off, but his head was swimming so much it hardly registered. Suddenly, a fuzzy form came into view. The blurry shape was hovering over him. Panic surged through Peter and with a shout; he leapt away. His whole body hurt but pushed himself as far away as possible. The blob in turn… screamed?... and then scooted back.

 

“Wha-what’s-” Peter’s head was still pounding but the that couldn’t be the right response from the thugs beating him up moments ago. Peter sat for a moment, breathing heavily, trying to think clearly. Finally, the form of a man, whose concerned face was starting at him, came into view. The man tried moving closer, but Peter flinched away.

 

“It’s okay! It’s okay! I’m trying to help.” Said the man.

 

“Wha?” Peter said, hoarsely.

 

“I’m Foggy, Matt’s friend.”

 

Peter nearly collapsed again from relief.

 

“Foggy? What are you doing here? Where’s Matt?” Foggy grimaced.

 

“I don’t know… we came here to help you. He told me to wait in the car, but I got worried, so I came in here. I found you but not Matt.” Peter tried to push himself up.

 

“Oh wait.” Foggy rushed over and helped Pete up.

 

“Fisk has to have him. We gotta go.” Foggy gave him a confused look.

 

“What?”

 

“We gotta help him.” Peter tried to take a step towards the door. Almost instantly, he collapsed into Foggy, who heaved him back up.

 

“Shit. No that’s not a good idea. You need a doctor, or Claire, or something.”

 

“We don’t have time. Matt’s in trouble.”

 

“You can barely walk, I bet you’ve got a dozen broken bones, and I’m pretty sure they sedated you with something.” Peter tried to push himself off Foggy. But, still swaying slightly, Foggy held him by the arm to steady him.

 

“I’ve got a healing factor.”

 

“Wha? What does that even mean?”

 

“It-It means I heal fast. The drugs will be out of my system soon… I think… I’ll be fine.”

 

“My ass you’ll be fine. You’re barely standing. I’ll get you back to my place and I’ll find Matt.”

 

“No way!”

 

“Yes way!”

 

“I’m the superhero here.”

 

“Well... I’m the adult here!”

 

The two stared at each other intensely for a moment. Suddenly, tears welled up in Peter’s big brown eyes.

 

“Whoa! Whoa!”

 

Peter whipped the tears away quickly.

 

“It’s my fault. This wouldn’t have happened if- if it wasn’t for me.” Peter’s voice quavered slightly as he spoke.

 

Foggy froze for a moment, not completely sure what to do.

 

“It’s not you’re fault. Don’t worry it’ll be okay.” Foggy patted Peter awkwardly on the shoulder.

 

“There. There.” Peter nodded slightly.

 

“…sorry.” Peter said quietly. Foggy bit his lip, thinking.

 

“Damn. Okay… We’ll get Matt together.” Peter smiled and nodded.

 

“Okay. But, how do we find him.” Foggy froze.

 

“Fuuuuuck. I have no idea.”

 

“Do you have any contacts?”

 

“No, I don’t have any contacts!”

 

“A police scanner?”

 

“No! You’re the superhero!”

 

The two stood thinking for a moment. Finally, Peter spoke.

 

 

“Kingpin owns lots of the warehouses around here. He wouldn’t have taken Matt far, probably.”

 

“You think?”

 

“It’s our best option right now.”

 

“Right. Oh Wait.” Foggy handed Peter back his Spiderman mask.

 

“You might want to put that back on.”

 

“Thanks. Do you have anything to cover your face? In case someone sees you?”

 

Foggy nodded and pulled out a thick black ski mask.

 

“I always keep this in the car. Just in case I’ve got to save Matt’s butt.”

 

The two made their way out of the warehouse, with Peter being greatly supported by Foggy.

 

Outside the temperature had dropped but the rain had lightened up considerably. Fogger shivered.

 

“How are you not freezing?” Foggy asked Peter.

 

Peter smiled.

 

“Spandex is warmer than it looks.”

 

Foggy stopped, looking down. Footsteps from the warehouse led to a set of tire tracks, preserved by the mud from the rain.

 

Peter followed Foggy’s eyes. Pete seemed to still be a bit out of it, as it took him a few moments to gasp in comprehension.

 

“Come on!” Foggy took off, half dragging Peter behind him.

 

***

 

The two followed the trail for several minutes. It wasn’t difficult. Kingpin was driving some heavy cars because the indentations were deep. Peter seemed to be gaining strength with every step. Although still supported by Foggy, he was now able to keep up with the lawyer. The car tracks weaved through the rows and rows of warehouses.

 

Peter was making small, fretting noises as he nervously glanced around.

 

“Don’t worry. We’ll find him” Foggy said, comforting.

 

“You say that but…” Foggy tried to smile.

 

“This isn’t my first time trying to find Matt. That idiot is always getting in trouble and he always seems to find a way out of it.”

 

“I know but-” Without warning, Peter’s spidey sense went off.

 

“Look out!” Peter pushed Foggy away. The pipe headed at Foggy’s head collided with Peter’s back. Peter crumpled to the ground with a groan.

 

“Well, well, well. Looks like Spidey made it.”

 

Peter recognized Mikey’s voice. Peter tried to push himself up, but his head was swimming.

 

“I guess we didn’t teach you your lesson before. Time for a makeup test.”

 

Mikey’s foot came down on the small of Peter’s back, pinning him to the ground. Peter gave a small cry and tried to twist away. Mikey dug in deeper.

 

“Get off him asshole!” Shouted Foggy. Mikey looked up and then back down to Spiderman.

 

“Who’s the fatty?”

 

“Rude!” shouted Foggy. 

 

“Who the fuck do you think you’re talking to?” Mikey said.

 

“Run…” Peter managed to choke out through the mud in his mouth.

 

Foggy glanced at Peter and then said,

 

“Who the fuck do you think _you’re_ talking to.”

 

Mikey gave Spidey one final kick and moved towards Foggy, hands curling into fists.

 

“I think I’m talking to some pudgy shit whose about to get his ass beaten.”

 

“Oh yeah?” In one swift motion Foggy’s fist collided with Mikey’s cheek. Whether from the strength of the hit or from the surprise of the attack, Mikey went down hard.

 

“Wha?” said Peter.

 

Mikey pushed himself back up.  He let out a roar and charged at Foggy. Peter, still dazed on the ground, shot out his web shooter. It wrapped tightly around Mikey’s legs. Peter pulled, sending Mikey toppling down. Foggy’s fist was there to meet Mike’s chin. There was a sickening crunch and Mikey stopped moving.

 

“Ow. Ow.” Said Foggy. Shaking his bruised hand in pain.

 

“Where’d you learn to do that!” Asked Peter.

 

“You thought I was just a pretty face? Please, I’ve picked a few things up from Matt.” Foggy reached out his hand and pulled Pete to his feet.

 

“You okay?”

 

“Yeah. I’m fine. We’ve got to be getting close, come on.”

 

***

 

They found the cars before they found the warehouse. Two shiny black cars, heavily armored. The rear car seemed to have lost control and slammed into the front car, totaling both vehicles. Several unconscious men lay in their seats. But Daredevil’s body was not among them.

 

“Damn. Did Matt do this?” Foggy breathed.

 

“I think that’s safe to assume.” muttered Peter. There were several sets of footprints leading from the cars. They were all headed in the same direction, a warehouse some distance off. Peter and Foggy gave each other a look and took off.

 

***

 

There were no guards as they approached, but that didn’t quell Foggy’s nerves. There were large boxes strewn about. It appeared the person who had been moving them had left in a hurry. The sight of the Devil of Hell’s Kitchen was likely to make anyone leave.

 

As the two approached the warehouse, Foggy grabbed Peter by the collar and shoved him behind a crate, leaping beside him.

 

“Hey!” was Peter’s indignant response.

 

Foggy peaked over the crate.

 

“Okay, we’ve got to be careful about this. I don’t see any guards but that doesn’t mean they’re not around. Let’s snea- and you’re gone.” Peter was already rushing through the front door.

 

“Shit.” Foggy leapt up from behind his hiding place.

 

“Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit.” Foggy aggressively grumbled as he followed Peter.

 

***

 

Peter bashed through the door. The floor was littered with well-dressed and unconscious bodies. Fisk’s men. Peter carefully edged around the bodies. He didn’t see Daredevil among the injured. Peter gave soft sigh of relief. Peter had to admit, he was impressed. Even with this many armed guards, it didn’t appear that Devil had much trouble taking them out.

 

As he picked his way through the warehouse, he began hearing the faint sounds of something coming from one of the rooms farther in, whose door was ajar.

There was a shout from the open room. Without hesitation, without thinking, Peter went careening in. All his thoughts were centered around one thing. _If Matt dies It’ll be my fault._

Peter rammed his way into the room and froze.

 

Daredevil was standing in the middle of the room. He had Fisk by the collar.

  
“DON’T. YOU. EVER. FUCKING. GET. NEAR. MY. FRIENDS. AGAIN.” With every word Devil smashed his fist into Fisk’s face.

 

Peter stood for a moment. Taken aback. He’d never seen Matt like this; so full of rage. Finally, with a final punch, Fisk’s collar ripped, and he collapsed on the floor. Matt stood over him, breathing heavy.

 

“DEVIL!” Peter finally found his voice. Matt jumped at the sound and turned towards Peter. There was a flash of shock on Daredevil’s mask that turned into pure relief.

 

Peter took a step forward, but Matt had already rushed across the room and pulled him into a hug.

 

“Oh, thank God. You’re okay. I thought I lost you back there.”

 

“I’m fine! Are you?” Peter pushed away and looked Devil over. With the red suit it was hard to tell what was blood. Matt waved him away.

 

“I’m alright. Are you sure you’re okay?” Devil asked. Peter gave a half smile.

 

“Some broken bones I bet, and I don’t think the drugs are fully out of my system. But I think I’ll be okay, really.”

 

“I’m so sorry Spidey. It’s mine fault, I-”

 

“And it’s my fault Fisk got to you through me.”

 

“We’re quite a pair.” Said Daredevil, with a weak smile.

 

“How did you find me?” Matt asked.

 

“I had a little help.” Peter said with a smile.

 

“Who?” Asked Devil.

 

“God damn it kid get back here!” The sound of Foggy’s angry voice filled the warehouse. Daredevil gave Peter a quizzical look. Peter shrugged.

 

“Devil! Ah you’re alright!” Foggy patted Matt on the back.

 

“You haven’t taught the kid to listen yet.” Grimaced Foggy. Peter tried to stick his tongue out under his mask, but it didn’t have the desired effect. Matt smiled.

 

“What should we do about Fisk?” Asked Peter.

 

“Fisk is here!” shouted Foggy, alarmed.

 

The three turned around but as expected, Fisk had made his escape already. Devil sighed.

 

“I don’t think anyone is in any shape to follow him. Let’s head out.”

 

“Oh thank GOD.” Said Foggy.

 

“Yeah I wouldn’t mind an ice pack or two.” Joked Peter. Peter turned to Matt and said,

 

“Devil. Thanks. For coming for me.” Matt smiled.

 

“Of course, Kid. Always.” Peter smiled back.

 

“What about me!” Shouted Foggy, indignantly.

 

“You did great.” Said Matt, more kindly than usual. Foggy smiled proudly.

 

The three headed out of the warehouse. Peter walked a bit ahead of Matt and Foggy but he still heard as Foggy leaned over and whispered to Matt.

 

“Hey, do you think we need an intern this summer?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to thank everyone who liked and commented. The response to this fic has been amazing.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks everyone for reading! This should be a longer work with more of a build up. I'm hoping to really develop these two's relationship a bit more.


End file.
